


Logan's first time

by Silvernightwalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit is a smooth boi, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Logan is in love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Smut, So is Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker
Summary: Logan doesn't understand love. Luckily Roman does and takes care of him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 49





	Logan's first time

It happened after the video with Remus was uploaded. The sides had all been gathered into a heated discussion about this dark side and eventually they ended up summoning the lying side, Deceit. The snaked man appeared with a very amused face, looking at all the sides. 

‘Well...if it isn’t a pleasant surprise to be here. To what do I owe this grand pleasure?’. Roman looked at the dark side, noticing he had different gloves. 

‘You’re wearing them’, he blurted and Deceit gave him a surprised look. ‘I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about’. 

Roman smiled. ‘I made those. Remember our last conversation where you said you suffered from having cold hands? I made those a bit later. Are they comfortable?’. 

By now everybody was staring at Roman. Patton with pride and all the love that he had, because goodness his heart was bursting from the caring side Roman had. Virgil on the other hand was pretty pissed for “taking his side”. And Logan...Logan was just sad and heartbroken. Nobody knew how badly in love he was with Roman and this...this was a stab in his heart, that finally had warmed up.

Deceit walked with slow, calculated steps towards the creative side and caressed his cheek. ‘You are an absolute hot creator, you know that?’. 

Roman blushed. Finally someone who appreciated his work. He had tried to impress Logan by learning and using long words, help with new schedules and even creating different flavors of Crofters. And somehow it always ended up in Logan walking away without saying a word, leaving Roman in confusion.

‘And you are a cold hunk. Somehow that would match perfectly’. Deceit smirked, picking up the hint. ‘Well I can’t help but melt if I see that beautiful laugh of yours’, he shot back and Roman giggled, forgetting the other sides were there. 

‘Perhaps you should cool me down with your cold hands, because you make me feel hot’. It went back and forth between them, Logan breaking bit by bit with every flirtatious sentence that left their mouths. 

‘Alright! Shut the flipping fuck up!’, Virgil yelled, his anxiety seeping through his voice. ‘We were here for a reason, remember?’. The others nodded and Roman and Deceit backed down a bit. ‘Deceit, care to explain what Remus did and why only Logan wasn’t affected?’, Virgil hissed at him and Deceit raised an eyebrow. 

‘Because he’s my hero’.

‘Because he’s cool’, Roman and Patton both said in sync. Everybody looked at Roman with even more surprise, making the prince blush furiously. ‘Thomas said that’, he quickly defended. 

‘It is true though. Logan was super cool!’, Patton admitted, looking at Logan. Who was actually very quiet. His bottom lip was trembling and suddenly Virgil could feel the anxiety radiating off him. ‘Lo? Are you good?’, he asked softly. 

Logan was trapped in his own thoughts, feeling him fall down in a dark hole, created by love. This is why he wasn’t fond of emotions. He hated them, because in the end they always distracted him from his work. Roman would never return his feelings in the slightest and they would abandon him from being weird. 

Without saying anything he left the room, almost running to his own place. 

‘Oh my, what a plot twist’, Deceit said deadpanned while looking at his gloved fingernails. ‘He needs help. Virgil! Go after him. Calm him down. Perhaps he needs-’,

‘Me’, Roman interrupted Patton, looking at the others. ‘He’s probably stuck in a dilemma related to Thomas and he always gets out of it with my help. I know how to handle this’, he reassured the moral trait. 

Virgil shook his head. ‘This was real anxiety, Roman. It felt very different from his usual mood’. Roman held his hand up. ‘I got this’. After that he also left the room to follow him. He figured Logan had probably sprinted towards his room since he wasn’t in view anymore. Odd. He approached his room and knocked on the door. 

‘Logan? Are you there? Can I come in?’. 

No answer.

Roman frowned. That was weird. He had to try their thing. 

‘Rexacoricofallapatonius’. 

Still no answer.

Roman growled and decided to go in. He opened the door with force and found Logan walking around with tears on his face, muttering things to himself. 

‘Lo?’, he called softly, approaching him carefully, ‘it’s me Roman. Are you alright?’. Logan didn’t respond, instead tugging his hair while muttering things about love and feelings. 

Roman gently grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place. ‘Logan, are you there? You’re worrying me. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?’. 

Suddenly Logan seemed to realize he was in front of Roman and he yelped, stumbling backwards. He almost tripped if Roman didn’t caught him on time and the bumped against a wall. ‘Wow, royal nerd. Relax. It’s just me’. 

That seemed to put Logan even more on edge. ‘Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be….be flirting with Deceit?’, he spat and Roman almost took a step back. ‘What?’.

‘That’s what you like so much. Tell me, is it normal for you to lead people on and then drop them when they’ve fallen for you?’, he cried in anger, making Roman even more confused. 

‘Logan, what-’,

‘SHUT UP. FOR THE SAKE OF...ANYTHING. Why can’t you...love me’, he cried, his breathing fast and uneven. Roman was completely lost with everything Logan shouted. ‘You...are you in love with me?’, he asked with disbelieve. 

Logan’s eyes widened and he shook his head in panic. ‘No. I didn’t say that. You can’t- no! I-I haven’t...I can’t-’, Logan stuttered, his cheeks red from panic and embarrassment, but Roman didn’t let him finish and pressed his lips on Logan’s to shut him up. 

Logan whimpered from shock and clung onto his shoulders, not knowing how to reply. Roman didn’t do anything else, just simply kissing him. Logan had just processed what currently happened when Roman broke the kiss, slowly opening his eyes. 

They looked at each other in silence, both not knowing what to say. Roman had finally kissed those gorgeous lips and felt how soft they were and Logan...Logan was utterly confused and lost. 

‘Why...what-’, he stuttered and Roman chuckled. ‘Figured you needed...a clear answer’. Logan looked only more confused. ‘Clear? This is only giving me more questions. Why would you kiss someone if you’re after someone else? Why did such a simple thing feel so good? And how come you-’

‘Logan, shut up and kiss me like normal people do when they confess their love’, Roman groaned and pulled him into a kiss again. This time Logan kissed back, his lips moving a bit awkward against Roman’s skilled ones. He had never done this before, but he knew he already liked it very much. It was satisfactory beyond levels. 

Their hands slowly started moving, Roman’s hands sliding down to his ass and Logan’s touching his chest and waist. It didn’t take them long to deepen the kiss, Roman’s tongue doing amazing things with Logan’s and suddenly Logan let out the most erotic moan, which went straight to Roman’s groin. Without any warning he lifted the man and carried him to the bed, not breaking the kiss for a second. 

Their hips moved almost automatically against each other and Logan realized he was hard. They both were. He turned Roman on. Realizing that made him more brave and he slipped a hand in Roman’s pants, earning a beautiful moan from him. It felt weird to have something so personal in his hand, but noticing Roman’s desperate movements to gain any friction made him rub it slowly. 

‘Oh goodness, don’t tease me’, the fanciful side whimpered and Logan took his beautiful cock out to help him to his release. Roman did the same, taking Logan’s cock out of his jeans and moving fast. ‘O-oh yes. That feels...very good’, Logan squeaked when he felt a big, warm hand on him. Their breath mingled together while they held each others gaze, both having a lustful and dazed look. They kept going like that for a while and soon they were dripping over each others hands. ‘I-I feel...something is...coming’, Logan said breathless and Roman smiled. ‘That means your orgasm is approaching. Let it go, love. Show me how beautiful you are when you cum’. 

That was enough for Logan to relax and experience his first orgasm, his back arched in the most gorgeous way Roman had ever seen. He let out moans and whimpers, his body tensing up and coating Roman’s hand with his own cum while the hand on the prince’s cock halted. He was feeling so much. Happiness, no anxiety, no doubts, no struggles, no thoughts. Only...pleasure. 

When he came down from his height he looked at the man in front of him and gave him a lazy smile. ‘That was...wonderful’. Roman gave him a loving smile and tenderly kissed him. He let out a moan when Logan’s hand found his erection again and resumed moving. 

‘Hnng- yes that’s it, baby. Don’t stop’, he moaned and bucked his hips into Logan’s hand. The logical side was very intrigued by everything and tried to store every sensation, smell, image and sound in his brains. He locked his eyes on Roman’s face, seeing how much pleasure he got from just using his hand and he started to swirl his finger around the tip and twist his wrist. 

‘Oh, yes. Like that. Gonna cum, Lo’. 

‘Give it to me’, Logan whispered, amazed by the beauty of the prince in front of him and that brought him over the edge. He cried out Logan’s name, thrusting his hips forward with force and Logan could feel his hand getting wet and sticky. 

It was miraculous. 

After they cleaned themselves up and Logan was snuggled against Roman’s side they talked. About Logan’s feelings for him and Roman’s effort to catch his attention by doing so much. They ended up exchanging lazy kisses and sweet words until it was dark. 

Right before Roman fell asleep, Logan mumbled: 

‘It was actually Raxacoricofallapatorius’. 

Roman snorted. ‘Shut up, nerd’.


End file.
